


Сюрприз

by Yozhik



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Сюрприз

– Интересно, кто записывал туда данные, – спросил Хаккай и интерес к игрушке временно потерял. Водителю за рулём такие вещи ни к чему.  
Санзо очень убедительно и без лишних слов изобразил: я выше всего этого, отстаньте и не шумите.  
А вот на заднем сидении находку оценили. И сейчас увлеченно отбирали друг у друга наушники и спорили. После выстрела в воздух – спорили шёпотом. А к вечеру всё-таки договорились и слушали что-то бодрое вдвоём.  
А проснувшись ночью, Хаккай без особого удивления заметил, что Санзо с мечтательным выражением лица слушает музыку. Достаточно громко, чтобы можно было разобрать через наушники.  
 _…Give me sunshine, give me daylight…_


End file.
